Martin Sheen
Martin Sheen (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''Badlands'' (1973) [Kit Carruthers]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Cassandra Crossing'' (1976) [Robby Navarro]: Shot (through a window) off the train by a soldier, as he tries to jump from one sealed window to the next. *''The Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane'' (1976) [Frank Hallet]: Poisoned when Jodie Foster serves him tea laced with cyanide; the movie ends as he begins to cough violently. *''The Dead Zone (1983)'' [Greg Stillson]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head after his political career is ruined (due him using Brooke Adams' child as a shield when Christopher Walken took aim at him); all shown in Christopher's vision of the future, he's still alive when the film ends. (Thanks to Fearless Vampire Killer) *''Firestarter (1984)'' [Captain Hollister]: Shot in the head by George C. Scott. (Thanks to Robert and Fearless Vampire Killer) *''Gettysburg (1993)'' [General Robert E. Lee]: Dies (off-screen) from a stroke in 1870. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Dillinger and Capone'' (1995; video) [John Dillinger]: He's not shown dying on-screen but an end title card reads as claiming F.B.I. records confirmed him as later being shot to death outside a Chicago theater on July 22th, 1934. (Note: Martin was 55 years old at the time of making it, the real John Dillinger was only 31 when he was gunned down). *''Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997)'' [Sir]: Shot to death by Kevin Pollak as Martin is about to kill Grace Phillips. (Thanks to Tal) *''Storm'' (1999) [General James Roberts]: Killed by Luke Perry. (Thanks to ND) *''The Departed (2006)'' [Captain Queenan]: Thrown off of a warehouse roof by Jack Nicholson's thugs; his body lands in front of Leonardo DiCaprio in the street below. (Thanks to ND, Joe, Chris, Fortza and Fearless Vampire Killer) *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)'' [Ben Parker]: Shot in the stomach during a struggle with Leif Gantvoort. He dies as his nephew (Andrew Garfield) tries to save him. (Thanks to Tommy, Dignan, Marjorie and Tim) *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (2012)'' [Frank]: Killed (off-screen), along with Steve Carell, Keira Knightley and everybody else on Earth, when an asteroid collides with the planet creating the solar induced fire storm that was destroying the Earth's surface. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim and ND) TV Deaths *''Columbo: Lovely But Lethal (1973)'' [Karl Lessing]: Hit on the head with a microscope by Vera Miles. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Execution of Private Slovik'' (1974 TV) [Private Eddie Slovik]: Executed by firing squad. *''The Story of Pretty Boy Floyd (Pretty Boy Floyd)'' (1974 TV) [Charles Arthur 'Pretty Boy' Floyd]: Shot to death by FBI agents when he resists arrest. He dies while talking to Agent Geoffrey Binney. (Thanks to Robert) *''Kennedy'' (1983 TV mini-series) [John F. Kennedy]: Shot in the throat and head, while riding in his motorcade beside Blair Brown. He is later pronounced dead by the doctors (whom try to save him) in the hospital. (Thanks to Robert) *''Consenting Adult'' (1985 TV) [Ken Lynd]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke. *''The Fourth Wise Man'' (1985 TV) [Artaban]: Dies of natural causes in Jesus Christ's arms. (Jesus' face is never shown in the film, though His voice was provided by James Farentino.) (Thanks to Fearless Vampire Killer) *''Babylon 5: River of Souls (1998)'' [Soul Hunter]: Sacrifices his body by transferring his soul to the container with the other souls he had mistakenly collected. Video Game Deaths *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) [The Illusive Man]: Depending on the player's choices, Martin can either commit suicide by gunshot to the head after realizing that the Reapers have indoctrinated him, or he can be shot in the chest by Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale while trying to kill Keith David. Notable Connections *Brother of Joe Estevez. *Father of Emilio Estevez, Charlie Sheen, Renee Estevez Ramon Estevez. *Mr. Janet Sheen. Gallery Illusive_Man_suicide.png|Martin Sheen's video game death in Mass Effect 3 Ben_Martin_Sheen.png|Martin Sheen in The Amazing Spider-Man Martin Sheen.png|Martin Sheen about to shoot himself in The Dead Zone Sheen, Martin Category:Directors Sheen, Martin Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Sheen, Martin Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Parents Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Producers Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Heart Attack Survivors Category:Actors who died while playing John F. Kennedy Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Spanish actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by thug attack Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:HBO Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Politicians Category:Mass Effect Cast Members